


Dice

by dudufactory



Series: Brad&Col 100 [3]
Category: RPS
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudufactory/pseuds/dudufactory





	Dice

Bradley becomes as a ghost buyer and purchases a dice used for spicy things through the Internet. As for this special dice, some words can be read on each face of the cube and the rule is anyone who shoots the dice is the dealer who is entitled to order the other—Do as the dice tells you do.

Face 1 is BLOW JOB which both of the blokes are pleasant to do it. Because whoever blows the other's gorgeous is a good deal, isn't it?

Face 2 is HAND JOB which seems that Bradley prefers it rather than Colin does, though this order is a sort of self-amusement. Because Bradley has never been blasé to see Colin rub his own prick with his face blushing and his look embarrassing.

Face 3 is 69 POSITION which every time makes Bradley have an evil smirk while Colin's face looks like a numb. Furthermore, Bradley will continually tease him, 'Then…who lies on the back and who is the upper man this time, Col? '

Face 4 is BDSM which neither of them really likes it. Once the dice shows this face, they two will give a knowing look to each other and say, 'Shoot again, then?'

Face 5 is RECEIVER ON TOP which is so obviously that Colin is always the one over Bradley.

Face 6 is SNOG which is Colin's favorite. Because after he shoots this, then Bradley will come forward and kiss him gently and lustfully as well.

（-fin-）


End file.
